clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence/Gallery
Cadence in-game Cadence With In-game.png|Cadence in-game Cadence With Boombox In-game.png|Cadence with her Boombox in-game Cadence With Boombox2 In-game.png|Cadence with a Purple Boom Box in-game Cadence With Microphone In-game.png|Cadence with a Microphone in-game Cadence With Lolz In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game with her Wristbands Cadence With LolzGlitch In-game.png|Cadence with Lolz in-game without her Wristbands Cadence Sprite SWT.png|The Princess Cadence sprite during the Star Wars Takeover CadenceTBMS.png|Her new sprite Cadence's Player Cards Cadence Playercard New.png|Cadence's Player Card Cadence Playercard New (Puffle).png|Cadence's Player Card with Lolz Cadence Playercard New (Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card with her boombox Cadence Playercard New (Purple Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card with her Purple Boom Box Cnpc.png|Cadence's preview Player Card for the Ultimate Jam CadenceTBMPC.png|Her new Player Card Cadence's background 9015 Photo.png|Cadence's first background Cadence Background.png|Cadence's second background Cadence's New Giveaway photo.png|Cadence's third background Cadence's Giveaway photo ID 9217.PNG|Cadence's latest background Cadence's signatures Cadence's Signature.PNG|Cadence's signature CadenceYearbook14-15Signiture.png|Cadence's signature in the Yearbook 2014-2015 Episode Appearances Cadence in "The Party starts now!"..jpg|Cadence as seen in The Party Starts Now GhostsJustWannaDance19.png|Cadence as a ghost in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Spinning a puffle.png|Cadence's appearance in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Cool In The Cold.jpg|Cadence as seen on the cover of Cool In The Cold without her wristbands CoolintheCold6.png|Cadence skating in Cool in the Cold CoolintheCold16.png|Cadence in the Cool in the Cold music video Best Day Ever - Franky and Cadence.png|With Franky in "The Best Day Ever" Club Penguin Times BR2gbBM.png AskDJCadence.png|"Ask DJ Cadence" in Issue #545 of the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 2017-10-21 at 3.43.42 PM.png Capture7.PNG Capture14.PNG|During the Summer Jam CPTimesIssue429SupportStory.png Artwork Lolz.png|Cadence's Puffle: Lolz ask cadence.png|Ask Cadence! ask cadence scrolled.png|Ask Cadence when scrolled CadenceIssue170.png Cadence Rocky CeCe.png|Cadence, Rocky and CeCe CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence - Ultimate Jam Cadence66.png|Cadence with a Golden Microphone Cadence15.png|Cadence singing cadence5.png|Cadence with her arms crossed Cadence Microphone.png|Cadence sitting cadenceee.png|Cadence waving Cadence8.png|With her arms to her sides Cadencee3.png|Cadence running post4.png|Cadence spinning some tunes Cadence6.png|Cadence looking at her hands CadenceHomepage.png|Cadence crossing her arms Cadence22.png|Cadence with a clipboard Cadence From Unrealesed BG.png Cadence 2013.png|Cadence holding a clapperboard Djcadence.png|Cadence dancing Cadence Newish Pose.png|Cadence with a video camera Cadence with Shirt.png|Cadence with her DJ turntables Cadence Album 2.png|Cadence in her new outfit Adenc.png|Cadence singing while she's in her shirt Cadned.png|Cadence with a record and in her shirt Cadence in star wars takeover.png|Cadence as Princess Leia Organa 791498941.png|Cadence thinking as Princess Leia Organa CadenceSWTHologram.png|On a hologram Leia Congratulations.png Cadence TBM.png|Cadence at the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam CadenceTBMSurfing.png Cadence2013.png|Cadence during Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam 2013 Candace2.png|Cadence dancing CadenceDancing.png|Cadence dancing CadenceLolzSurfing.png|Cadence surfing along with Lolz Cadence Prehistoric Bikini.PNG|Cadence in a prehistoric bikini Cadence47.png Cadence winking while simultaneously doing some sort of flipper movement bearing resemblance to carrying a log.png CadenceMusicJam2014GreetingMessageCutoutPose.png CadenceCPTimesIssue456Pose.png CadenceTheDancer.png CadenceCPT.png CadeAn.png Cadence39 (1).png Cadence In 2015.png|Cadence in the "Cadence in 2015" article in the Club Penguin Times Cadence Soundstudio App Banner.png|Cadence on the Club Penguin help page C3Ie5FH_by2omH3M87VdTVrsuIk.png Other ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|Cadence with Rocky and CeCe BOTLxbJCcAAQpHw.jpg|Seen in the login screen for the Star Wars Takeover BOq 9OVCYAALeUL.png|Cadence as seen as Princess Leia Organo in a Star Wars Takeover promotion artwork UltimateJamWallpaper.png|On a wallpaper for the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam along with Rocky and CeCe Cadence Scarf.png Cadence stupid .png|Cadence using slang AA and Cadence Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing dance moves!.png|Cadence dancing with a penguin, similar to Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing .0331 awards lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage SoundStudio Party ad.png|As seen in SoundStudio Party ad Cdence.png|A close-up of Cadence in a wallpaper Cadence's Outfit.png|A picture of Cadence posing Cadence Power Card.png|Her Power Card (that can be obtained from Card-Jitsu Fire codes) CadenceLoginScreen.png|Cadence on the Music Jam 2014 Login Screen T0XEspC (1).png|Cadence and Lolz in Best Day Ever cadenceWWYAMW.png|Cadence holding a microphone in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Rockhopper and Cadence.PNG|Rockhopper and Cadence in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Her Disc Has a Face.PNG|Cadence playing a DJ table in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Cadence Scared.PNG|Cadence Scared in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Cadence Singing.PNG|Cadence singing Puffle Shuffle in We Wish You a Merry Walrus Category:Galleries